Have A Paranoid Christmas
by Dreamchylde
Summary: A certain white and red Lamborghini gets a strange visit in the night.


Red Alert's _'Night Before Christmas'_

----

Ťwas the night before Christmas, and all through the Ark,

Not a mech was stirring, except for one spark.

The monitors all hung 'round Teletraan 1 with great care,

While Red Alert sat watching, seeing Decepticon plots everywhere.

He had already destroyed most of the Twin's secret stash,

And all of the mistletoe had been thrown into the trash.

He swore that the party tomorrow was just an evil plot,

And he would make sure that he wouldn't get caught,

Unaware and not ready for the obvious fight

That he swore was coming, and he swore he was right.

He rested his head on top of one weary arm,

Checking and double-checking all of the security alarms.

When all of a sudden there arose such a clatter,

He jumped from his chair to see what was the matter.

The lights then all flicker'd and went out all over the base,

And the paranoid Security Director drew his weapons from subspace.

Infrared vision engaged quickly to peer through the inky black,

While every servo was tensed, expecting imminent attack.

When, what to his wondering optics did appear,

But the tiny blue optics of a miniature mech reindeer.

Red Alert lifted his weapon, the intruder caught in his bead,

But the little creature took off down the hall with great speed.

The Security Director shouted and followed after it quickly,

He scowled and he spluttered and he swore rather thickly.

He knew who caused this trouble by name,

'Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, I'm tired of your games!'

The creature traveled swiftly as it ran through the halls,

And Red Alert could barely keep up without running into the walls.

The reindeer moved gracefully, but not a sound did it make,

And Red Alert did not notice until he had to slam on his brakes.

'Nothing moves that quickly, except one Decepticon savage!

It must be that Soundwave's Cassetticon, Ravage!'

The creature led the Security Director around,

Until dodging thru the doorway of the lounge in one bound.

He tried to make as little noise possible when he skid

Stopping quickly next to the room where the creature hid.

'Ah ha! I have you trapped, you little Decepticon sneak!'

And with his weapon ready, the mech did peek

Into the dark room, except for the soft glow

Of the tiny blue optics of Red Alert's little foe.

So little and fragile they seemed inside a room so large,

And that made the Security Director pause before he charged.

How strange this all was, and he was suddenly wary,

Then the room lit up with lights that were... merry?!

He swung through the doorway with his weapons raised

Stopping himself quite suddenly, his optics now amazed.

A great tree stood in the middle of the room,

Hundreds of lights on each branch in colorful blooms.

Red Alert stood there staring, completely stunned,

Before he lowered and stowed both of his guns.

The lounge was decorated from ceiling to floor

And the Security Director had to lean on the door.

He had never experienced such a beautiful sight

His optics a-glitter from all the twinkling lights.

Seven tiny reindeer mechs moved around in the glow,

Some putting up lights, some tying up bows.

There was a soft cough that came from down by his feet

And he turned his head slowly until their optics did meet.

The tiny reindeer mech smiled, 'We'll finish the decorations,

and don't worry about getting back to your station.'

Red Alert nodded slowly to the little reindeer

But if it registered at all, he didn't seem to hear.

For still at the doorway did Red Alert stay

Watching in wonder as the creatures pulled gifts from a tiny sleigh.

But soon they were finished and packed away their supplies,

And he held the door open for them, still very surprised.

The little reindeer smiled at him from the floor,

'Red Alert, Red Alert, you should enjoy life more!

You need to pull yourself away from those monitor screens,

And witness that life is more than evil plots and schemes!'

He looked back at the tiny reindeer mech, realizing its words were very wise,

Especially coming from a creature of that size.

He followed them quietly outside into the night

His optics still amazed as they took off in flight.

'Merry Christmas, Red Alert!' He heard over the tinkling of bells,

And he waved to the reindeer in quiet farewell.

Snow started to fall softly, covering the ground

And he shuttered his optics enjoying the sound.

Ťwas a beautifully silent night at the base

As a very rare smile spread across Red Alert's face.

He vowed to enjoy the next day, for all it was worth

"Happy Christmas to all mechs, both on Cybertron and on Earth!"

----


End file.
